


Our Love Story

by Usa_yuuukiiii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usa_yuuukiiii/pseuds/Usa_yuuukiiii
Summary: Inspired by a song titled Friend of mine. Its a good song so please feel free to listen to it! Its my first one please be kind to me.





	Our Love Story

"I've known you for so long  
You are a friend of mine  
But babe, is this all we'd ever be  
I've loved you ever since  
You were a friend of mine  
But babe, is this all we ever could be"

I was running at the hallway, my sweat starts dripping on my neck but i didn't mind it. Until I reach my destination, Levi's room. I was about to kick the door open when i heard voices since it wasn't closed properly. It was Levi. Huh? Is he talking to himself? I put my ears near the door to eavesdrop and heard a voice of a girl. Oh. So he's with Petra. But isn't it late already?

"Heichou, i have to go to bed already."  
"No, just stay a while please?"  
I heard Petra giggle and said "I did not take you for a guy who like to cuddle heichou"  
"Well since it's you it's fine."  
I bit my lower lip and held the tears that was about to fall. 'So they are finally together huh.' but still, it kinda hurts. Knowing that the guy you love only treats and sees you as a friend. And yeah. I was inlove with Levi. I met him when the commander introduce them to us.

Flashback:  
We are called by the commander for an announcement. And there stands a girl with a red hair and a man with a blond and stands in the middle a short guy with raven colored hair. For some reason my hearts beats faster. I was staring at him for one, two, three minutes until commander Keith spoke and i snap out of it "You three! Introduce yourselves to your fellow soldiers."  
"Levi" oh, so he's Levi huh? That's it? Just Levi?  
"Im Isabel Magnolia, nica to meet you!" the girl said while smiling  
"Farlan Church, pleased to meet you!" said the blond guy. But i haven't payed that much attention to the others as i was staring at the short guy named Levi i didn't even notice that the others starts to leave. The commander yelled "Cadet Zöe! What are you still doing here!? I told that you all are dismissed!" i feel my face turning hot im probably red as a tomato right now. Damn! That was embarrassing. Levi huh, i smiled as i walk towards the exit. 

Time skips (Expedition after Levi and the others joined the Scouts)

Yahoooo! Finallyy! I will have a moment to meet the titans! Damn I'm so excited! The others are started looking at me weirdly so i focused myself. "Open the gates!!" as the gates open "Soldiers advance!" we started to go out of these walls. The expedition had started. But not to long a 15 meter titan appeared the others tried to distract it but another titan appeared this time it was a 20 meter titan the other soldiers also tried to distract it but it didn't pay attention to them "This one is an abnormal!" some soldier tried to put it down but failed. I saw Levi and his friends and they successfully took the titan down! It was so amazing! I want to rush over there but my squad leader will scold me so i hold back.  
That night the soldiers including me of course deecided to rest on a building. There, i saw Levi and his friends they are talking about something as i approached them 

"I saw it you know! The decisive moment!" i said  
"The decisive moment? What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"It's obvious that i was talking about that moment when you take that titan down! It was really amazing! I was overwhelmed with excitement! By the way i'm Hanji Zöe! You are Levi right? And this girl is Isabel and this is.. Umm." shit i forgot! Since I'm not paying attention.  
"Farlan" the blond one said.  
"Oh yeah Farlan! Nice to meet you!" i said as i slap his back.  
We talked about things like how did he learn to use 3DMG that was when suddenly Isabel became talkative i gave her some sweets and then talked again u ask him if he could show it to me again but he said he is too exhausted. I stand up smile,

"That's too bad! I see sorry for disturbing you. It was nice talking to you. It was nice talking to you Isabel and you too Farlan!" i look back again and said "If we make it alive next time i'll treat you lunch." i walk away and start talking to other soldiers but deep inside i was very happy that i got to talk to him. 

(Flashback end.)

"You tell me things I've never known  
you showed me love you've never shown  
but then again when you cry  
I'm always at your side"

I reminisce as i made my way back into my room. 'That next day Isabel and Farlan didn't made it and Levi was really heart broken' that time i was the only one who approach him without fear and comfort him. Now everytime he was upset he come to talk to me and i talk about my titans and somehow it made him back to his usual self calling me shitty glasses or four eyes and telling me to stop. I chuckled remembering those times. 

I did considered confessing to him. But first i ask him if she like someone and said he did. And he said it was Petra Ral. Member of his squad. I ask him what did he like about Petra and he said "She's pretty. It may not look like it but she's strong the gap makes it cute.She make good tea, she's clean. But even though it makes me wants to protect her." i bit my lip remembering and can't hold the tears back. I can't be pretty im not even feminine. So yeah. There's no way Levi will like someone like me. On my way to my room i saw Moblit running towards me.  
"Squad Leader! There you are i was searching for you i thought you got eaten by Be- Sqaud leader why are you crying!? Did sonething happened!?" i run closer to Moblit and hug him. I can't talk the pain anymore. Moblit started to pat my back saying that its fine. Then i heard a voice.  
"Oi shitty glasses!? What's wrong?" i look back and saw Levi and Petra holding each others hands but because of my height Moblit didn't see it. I didn't answer Levi and pull Moblit with me.  
"Hanji-san!? something wrong?" i wasn't able to answer because everything wents black.


End file.
